Eternia Gaea
Appearance: Just look at the artworks that I've spent money commissioning other artists/spent time and effort to draw them out. Do I really need to describe it out in text ? Personality: Eternia is a quiet and reserved person, and more than often she gives other people the impression that she is a timid and shy girl, and some even think that she is mute. It's hard to earn her trust, since more than often she has seen the worst of other people. She is light hearted, but can be very serious if situation called for it. She isn't very good at communicating and more than often she has a hard time telling other people how she feels. More than often, people who tried to start a conversation with her tend to think that she doesn't like them (or is playing hard to get). But as people gets to know her more, they will know that Eternia is a kind, dedicate, passionate and honest person. She has a mothery, caring attitude toward her friends, is a very good listener, and combined with her reasonable, down-to-earth mindset, it makes her a great person to talk to. On a side note, Eternia is very afraid of height and will do everything to avoid traveling on airship. History: Kyrrah was born and lived in a farm north from Haven. Upon her 17th birthday, she traveled to Vale to apply and study at Beacon Academy. After she graduated from Beacon, Eternia disappeared and her current whereabout is unknown to all. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Eternia's weapon is the Dust Enhanced Axe Hammer called "Mother Remnant". When actives, it is a 4 feet long war hammer with axe blade on the opposite size. Along the hammer are several runes that will glow the same color of the Dust used. Mother Remnant is very heavy, so a single blow from it is enough to crush a Deathstalker's skull armor. When used with Dust, the shockwave it creates will have the effect based on the type of Dust used. When not in use, the hammer and axe can folded inside, as well as the pole being shortened. Eternia keeps it on a belt hostle on her back Ability: Eternia is considered the most powerful in her team, as well as the second smartest student (after Serene) in Beacon. She is very strong (her teammates thinks she is much more stronger than Tatsu), capable of lifting and carrying her hammer around with one hand - a direct result from her years working on a farm. When fighting with it, Eternia can break every bones in a large Ursa's body with just a single blow, and at the same time creating a large shockwave that can send every other enemies/allies around her flying. Her Aura is the shade of light brown, and her particle is trail of golden wheat appearing behind her which each steps she made. Eternia's Semblance is "Wild Lands": Eternia's Semblance allows her to rend the Earth with her tremendous pressure and precise movements. Within 500 yards, she's capable of creating constructs such as walls, caves, and even labyrinths out of the ground. Maintaining every construct and how much she creates drains her accordingly. While watching her, one could say they describe her using it as sort of fierce solo dance. The changes she made will remained even after Eternia stop using her Semblance, but she cannot use her Semblance while she is in midair. As she has mastered her Semblance through years of training and fighting, Eternia can cover up to 500 feet around where she stands. She can also change the density of the earth, creating diamonds. In Battle: Solo: *Eternia With Team: *Eternia works as a supporter while fighting with her teammates - after she has taken out the biggest threat in the battlefield. In the long run, Eternia can use her Semblance to trap/weaken her enemies, as well as giving her teammates the chance to rest. Relationship: * Sylph: She think Sylph is funny, but quite reckless and obnoxious - enough for Eternia to constantly keep watch on her, in case she ever try something stupid and dangerous. *Undine: A great person who Eternia gets along very well with. Undine is one of the few that she trusts. *Salamander: A Faunus friend. Eternia respects him and more then often she is willing to spend time training with him. Misc: *She loves collecting orbs. Trivia: *"Eternia" is a different form of "Etenia", which means "Wealthy". Which is gold. *"Gaea" means "Earth". *She is based on Gnome - the spirit of Earth Image: Designs: N/A Illustrations: Eternia.png Eternia Gaea.png Playboy Eternia.png|Done by chiicharron Elemental Eternia.png|Eternia's Elemental Form Category:Antagonist Category:Team KEST